


i need support

by peachysoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random AF, Short Chapters, Texting, a few of them are gamers, anyways yeah it's a texting fic, im so sorry if it's shit, may turn longer as it progresses, mentions of overwatch, the title is so weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachysoo/pseuds/peachysoo
Summary: Yes, you guessed it- Byun Baekhyun starts it all. Well, most of the time, actually.





	1. he plays overwatch too?

**park baek** ass

 

 **junmoney**  what now baekhyun

 

 **junmoney**  this better not be one of your stupid ideas again

 

 **park baek** shU T U P my ideas are not dumb

 

 **happy virus** im sorry but i have to disagree

 

 **park baek** w h y

 

 **happy virus** you made me drink water that had purple food coloring in it

 

 **park baek** that's just it  >:(

 

 **happy virus** and you told me it's unicorn piss and it could heal all my afflictions

 

 **unicorn** oh wow

 

 **park baek** not you yixing

 

 **unicorn** i know you little shit

 

 **kyungsoo** guys

 

 **kyungsoo** let him finish

 

 **orange** yeah

 

 **orange** let my bestie finish

 

 **park baek** thank you buddy

 

 **kyungsoo**  im nonexistent? okay.

 

 **park baek** i need another member for my team

 

 **p a n d a** overwatch?

 

 **park baek** yes

 

 **p a n d a** i thought we have yixing already

 

 **unicorn** they need a support, not another offense

 

 **p a n d a** well shit your money's wasted

 

 **unicorn**  as long as i can play with you, it's okay

 

 **p a n d a** aww yixing

 

 **orange** get a room you lovebirds

 

 **happy virus** mOviNG oN

 

 **happy virus** minseok do you play ow?

 

 **bao**  i do

 

 **orange** he's a widow main tho

 

 **park baek** dammit

 

 **prince lu** am i the only one who doesn't understand a single word?

 

 **prince lu** bitch don't ignore me

 

 **nini** kyungsoo plays overwatch

 

 **prince lu** motherfu-

 

 **park baek** wait you do?

 

 **kyungsoo** .

 

 **nini** he says yes

 

 **park baek** well why didn't you say so?

 

 **happy virus** who's your main

 

 **kyungsoo** fuck off

 

 **nini**  he means every support

 

 **nini** esp mercy

 

 **kyungsoo**  kim jongin. didnt you promise me that you wouldnt tell anyone or i will incinerate your fucking balls?

 

 **orange** :o

 

 **prince lu** he used the dot :o

 

 **orange** :OO

 

 **nini** im sorry

 

 **nini** pls spare me

 

 **park baek** omg i hear stomping

 

 **park baek** good luck jongin you fucking need it

 

 **orange**  today's your death day

 

 **junmoney** so that means one less child to take care of

 

 **junmoney**  oh yes the gods have blessed me

 

 **bao** in memory of kim jongin

 

 **nini** im not dead yet bitch

 

 **kyungsoo** you will be

 

 **laxy hyung** pls don't kill him

 

 **laxy hyung** he's my favorite son

 

 **prince lu** i thought i was

 

 **laxy hyung** in your dreams you weeb

 

 **kyungsoo** i cant make any promises

 

 **sebooty** he's your boyfriend

 

 **unicorn**  woAH

 

 **sebooty** isn't he?

 

 **kyungsoo** what

 

 **kyungsoo** no

 

 **park baek** i think he stopped walking

 

 **happy virus**  wait no?

 

 **nini**  no?

 

 **kyungsoo** i mean

 

 **kyungsoo** if you want to

 

 **nini** well uh

 

 **p a n d a** you two should continue this in private

 

 **bao** come back if you two have fucked each other

 

 **nini** we'll continue later

 

 **unicorn** jongdae control your bf's mouth

 

 **orange** he's not mine

 

 **orange** never was

 

 **bao**  fuck you

 

 **orange** yes love you too

 

 **park baek**  i still need a support on my team

 

 **laxy hyung** don't you mean

 

 **laxy hyung** you need kyungsoo to be on your team

 

 **junmoney** too bad kyungsoo hates you

 

 **park baek** wh at w H Y

 

 **happy virus** well first of all

 

 **happy virus** you ignored him

 

 **sebooty** secondly

 

 **sebooty** it's already by nature for him to despise you

 

 **park baek** nOOoO ooO O

 

 **park baek** kyungs o o im soorry

 

 **kyungsoo** too late for that dickwad


	2. go to sleep please

**park baek** sooo

 

 **park baek** how are you all

 

 **prince lu** baekhyun it's three fucking am

 

 **unicorn** i'm fine thank you

 

 **park baek**  ˁ̡̡̡∗⁎⃙ ̫⁎⃙ˀ̡̡̡ ̩˳♡⃝

 

 **park baek** luhan you should try to be more like yixing

 

 **p a n d a** i think baekhyun doesn't understand sarcasm

 

 **junmoney** this is what i woke up to

 

 **junmoney** go back to sleep you all

 

 **happy virus** baekhyun pls go back to sleep

 

 **park baek** wh y

 

 **park baek** w h y i s i t j u s t m e

 

 **happy virus** we have a date at 3 pm later

 

 **park baek** we do?

 

 **park baek** oh shit

 

 **prince lu**  uh oh baekhyun.exe has stopped responding

 

 **park baek** oh my god

 

 **happy virus** you... forgot?

 

 **park baek** noo oo i didn't

 

 **happy virus** you

 

 **happy virus** forgot.

 

 **happy virus** you forgot!

 

 **kyungsoo** wee woo wee woo

 

 **junmoney** oh no pls go back to sleep kyungsoo

 

 **kyungsoo** shut up junmyeon

 

 **kyungsoo** now

 

 **kyungsoo** keep doing what youre doing you twats

 

 **p a n d a** lmao

 

 **park baek** chanyeol i'm sorry

 

 **park baek** i'm so sorry

 

 **happy virus** :(((

 

 **happy virus** i'm not going to play overwatch with you anymore

 

 **happy virus** good luck finding another hanzo to play with

 

 **park baek** no yeollie pls d o n t

  

 **sebooty**  i can play hanzo

 

 **nini** problem solved

 

 **park baek** no! i don't wanna play with you

 

 **park baek** the feeling is different

 

 **park baek** also you're absolute shit at aim

 

 **sebooty** wow thanks i feel attacked

 

 **unicorn** he sad

 

 **sebooty** ....

 

 **sebooty** yea i'm sad

 

 **prince** **lu** oh n o don't be sad

 

 **prince lu** i bought bubble tea and i'm coming to your room

 

 **nini** how the fuck-

 

 **sebooty**  bless you luhan you beautiful being

 

 **kyungsoo** and they say they arent dating

 

 **junmoney** alright that's sweet and all but pLEASE GO THE FUCK BACK TO SLEEP

 

 **kyungsoo** why dont you go back to sleep

 

 **p a n d a** yeah why don't you go back to sleep

 

 **junmoney**  son of a-

 

_junmoney has gone offline_

 

 **nini** much better

 

 **unicorn** baekyeol haven't finished their fight

 

 **park baek** i'm going to sleep guys

 

 **prince lu** g a sP

 

 **prince lu** he has finally come to his senses

 

 **park baek** y'all heard my yeollie

 

 **park baek** junmyeon too but eh

 

 **park baek** we should all go to sleep

 

 **kyungsoo** boo

 

 **kyungsoo** what a killjoy

 

 **p a n d a** i'm actually kind of sleepy

 

 **unicorn** me too

 

 **happy virus** baekhyun...

 

 **park baek** chanyeol...

 

 **nini** kyungsoo :)

 

 **kyungsoo** jongin ;)

 

 **prince lu**  i love this duo

 

 **sebooty** me and luhan can't sleep sorry

 

 **sebooty** i need my daily dose of bubble tea

 

 **kyungsoo** can i not sleep too

 

 **p a n d a** what's your reason for that

 

 **kyungsoo** i need my daily dose of kim jongins heavenly features

 

 **happy virus** really?

 

 **kyungsoo** i mean look at that sexy jawline and those plump lips

 

 **park baek** you're horny

 

 **kyungsoo** i guess

 

 **unicorn** no shit

 

 **nini** i'm locking my fucking door nu-uh kyungsoo

 

 **nini** you have to suffer for a while i'm sorry

 

 **kyungsoo** baekhyun its your time to shine

 

 **nini**  he's going to sleep bitch

 

 **park baek** can i pick the lock yeollie?

 

 **happy virus** fine

 

 **happy virus**  five minutes

 

 **park baek** i love you~

 

 **nini** nO i HATE YOu

 

 **nini** BITCH DON'T

 

 **p a n d a** don't be too loud guys

 

 **unicorn** don't forget to use protection

 

 **nini** i won't get pregnant you fucker

 

 **kyungsoo**  ill go gentle

 

 **nini** that's not reassuring you shithead

 

 **happy virus** can't believe kyungsoo is horny at three am

 

 **park baek** also do you guys realize that jongin's been cussing for the past mins

 

 **nini** no i'm not you asshole

 

 **sebooty** oo yeah i remember that jongin once told me he swears a lot when he's flustered

 

 **nini**  sehun go suck a dick

 

 **prince lu** kyungsoo you lucky man

 

 **kyungsoo** why

 

 **prince lu** getting that good good at three am ;)))

 

 **nini** shut your dumbass the fuck up luhan

 

 **nini** i swear to god i hate you all whores

 

 **park baek** woops the door's opened thank me later

 

 **nini** MOTHERFUCKING ASS NO-

 

 **happy virus** can you guys hear him screaming

 

 **p a n d a** haha no i'm using earphones

 

 **unicorn**  i feel bad but then again he called us whores so

 

 **park baek** alright time to sleep good night!!

 

 **bao** did i just hear a scream


	3. the baozi bursts.... for a reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo im back did you miss me no okay  
> was busy bcs of big projects comin up and yeh

**park baek** i've been wondering

 

 **park baek**  is baekyeol the most shipped out of all of us?

 

 **happy virus**  i've been wondering about it too

 

 **prince lu** jesus christ this fucking couple

 

 **junmoney** i'm not surprised

 

 **orange** nah man me and minseok is the most shipped

 

 **bao** why the fuck you lyin

 

 **p a n d a** you all go shit yourselves me and yixing are the most shipped AND most cutest

 

 **unicorn**  why the fuck you lyin (2)

 

 **unicorn** well except for the cute part

 

 **park baek** nO ME AND YEOLLIE ARE THE CUTEST

 

 **junmoney** stop spitting bullshit

 

 **laxy hyung** junmyeon, are we-

 

 **junmoney** no

 

 **laxy hyung** :(((

 

 **kyungsoo** i think luhan and sehun is pretty cute

 

 **sebooty** but we're not even dating?

 

 **prince lu** yeah

 

 **nini** you know what i smell

 

 **nini** b u l l s h i t

 

 **junmoney** you're my favorite child now

 

 **orange** who was it anyways

 

 **junmoney** minseok

 

 **bao**  :(

 

 **bao** i guess i should start saying bullshit from now on

 

 **prince lu** but guys seriously

 

 **prince lu** me and sehun doesn't have feelings for each other

 

 **sebooty** Yeah and it's impossible if we started dating each other.

 

 **prince lu** right?

 

 **sebooty** Yes.

 

 **sebooty**  I'm going outside, be right back.

 

**sebooty has left the chat**

 

 **kyungsoo** my ship has died

 

 **nini** sucks to be you

 

 **kyungsoo** do you want to suffer?

 

 **park baek** luhan you dense little shit

 

 **prince lu** what did i do this time?!

 

 **park baek** it's v obvious that sehun likes you!

 

 **prince lu** and why's that?!

 

 **happy virus**  dude he never uses periods AND capitalizes the front letter of a word!

 

 **p a n d a** he even left the chat for god's sake

 

 **unicorn** and here i thought i was the densest of us all

 

 **prince lu** but i don't like him!

 

 **junmoney** bitch that's a fucking lie

 

 **junmoney**  you gotta at least feel something don't you?

 

 **nini** if you're going to answer no

 

 **nini** i'm not gonna let you

 

 **nini** sehun's in our room right now

 

 **kyungsoo** hes bawling his eyes out

 

 **kyungsoo** if you cant return his feelings you shouldve at least not lead him on

 

 **bao** luhan

 

 **prince lu** what, are you gonna scold me too? i'm sick of this.

 

 **bao** you're a _fucking_ idiot.

 

 **orange** minseok don't

 

 **bao** if you're thinking why he likes you, it's not just because you have a nice face, but also a nice soul. you're one of a fucking kind, you're there when he needs someone to talk to, you always do whatever the fuck he wants, and you don't give a shit about the consequences. like yesterday, you went to his room and gave him his favorite bubble tea. at 3 am. while you're sleepy. don't deny it, i was going to the bathroom when i spotted you. what kind of person does that? no, you're not his fucking brother you little shit. you're his universe, his everything. and he's also  _your_ universe. so you man up, get your ass of that godforsaken bed and tell him you love him.

 

 **bao** this is clearly a misunderstanding since you're being a piece of shit. you're not dense, you're just afraid of getting hurt.

 

 **orange** minseok, never ever do that again

 

 **bao** i'm sorry boo

 

 **prince lu** ....

 

 **laxy hyung** minseok how'd you know all that shit

 

 **bao** ...you don't?

 

 **laxy hyung** why would i ask if i knew

 

 **bao** this is unbelievable

 

 **p a n d a**  you bet it is

 

 **kyungsoo** luhan barged in our room

 

 **kyungsoo** we got kicked out

 

 **nini** from our own room

 

 **unicorn** that is also unbelievable

 

 **junmoney** i take it back

 

 **junmoney** minseok's still my favorite child

 

 **orange** don't tell me you said all those shit just to get your title back

 

 **bao** ...that may be one of them

 

 **orange** you little shit get back here!

 

 **happy virus**  everything's now back to normal i guess

 

 **park baek** but guys-

 

 **p a n d a**  kaisoo is love

 

 **unicorn** kaisoo is life

 

 **junmoney**  i'm not at all surprised

 

 **laxy hyung** as far as i know everyone in this gc ships kaisoo

 

 **laxy hyung** except for themselves

 

 **nini** jesus christ how

 

 **p a n d a** idk, probably because you both are so cute?

 

 **kyungsoo** we are not cute

 

 **kyungsoo** okay maybe we are

 

 **park baek** bITCH DONT FUCKING INTERRUPT ME

 


	4. they go on their first dates...or so one of them thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm really not dead guys, i'm just really lazy to publish my works lol

**park baek** GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!

 

 **junmoney** good morning

 

 **kyungsoo** guys

 

 **kyungsoo**  got any advice on dates?

 

 **orange** you're going on a date with jongin?

 

 **kyungsoo** yeah its our first date so i wanna make it extra special

 

 **nini** aw you cute little ball

 

 **nini** i'm fine with anything really

 

 **nini** we can just watch a movie and cuddle at the couch

 

 **kyungsoo** no

 

 **kyungsoo** i wanna go out

 

 **nini** okay :)

 

 **park baek** hmmm

 

 **orange** where's yeol?

 

 **bao** you look for chanyeol instead of me? wow some kind of boyf

 

 **orange** you'd call me a fake bitch if i looked for you instead

 

 **bao**  true

 

 **park baek** he's asleep

 

 **park baek** do a surprise soo

 

 **park baek** i know you have a unique mind and you're witty

 

 **kyungsoo** youre right

 

 **bao** when's the date

 

 **kyungsoo** today i guess...

 

 **orange** is this date to make up for what you did to jongin a few days ago

 

 **p a n d a**  he assaulted him

 

 **unicorn**  sexual harrasment!!

 

 **kyungsoo** you dont have to point it out

 

 **nini** aw soo never knew you had a side this sweet

 

 **kyungsoo** i can be romantic at times

 

 **junmoney** but a few nights ago you went beast mode on him

 

 **sebooty** legend has it that jongin's ass is still sore

 

 **sebooty** due to the intense fucking he received

 

 **nini** we kind of switched

 

 **nini** like we had maybe 3 rounds and the first two kyungsoo tops

 

 **park baek** GOOD TO KNOW

 

 **unicorn** yeah no shit

 

 **unicorn** your moans were so loud gdi

 

 **sebooty** "ah go faster"

 

 **prince lu** nonono not like that

 

 **prince lu** "mmMMH KYUNG- AH! KYUNGSOO! GO FASTER~!"

 

 **sebooty** "fuCK, YOU'RE SO TIGHT JONGIN-"

 

 **nini** oKAY STOP

 

 **park baek** yea stop pls

 

 **p a n d a** you two should try writing fanfictions

 

 **prince lu** good idea

 

 **prince lu** wanna meet at cofioca later?

 

 **sebooty** yES

 

 **sebooty**  you know me so well lulu~

 

 **park baek** ew flirting

 

 **sebooty** you flirt with chanyeol all the time so shut up

 

 **unicorn** where's the lie though

 

 **kyungsoo** me and jongins about to go out on our first date rn

 

 **junmoney** my baby boy's growing up so fast :"

 

 **laxy hyung** i thought i was your baby boy

 

 **junmoney** what

 

 **laxy hyung** what

 

 **bao** what

 

 **prince lu** ew wtf yifan

 

 **laxy hyung** shut up that was just a joke

 

 **laxy hyung** istg every time i go online you're always the one attacking me

 

 **prince lu** then go offline

 

 **junmoney** luhan that's a bit rude

 

 **junmoney** oh shit he's crying

 

 **junmoney** luHAN YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE

 

 **prince lu** okaaaay geez i'm sorry

 

 **nini** ok we're at the front door now!! bye bye everyone~~

 

 **p a n d a** awwe jongin's scute

 

 **unicorn** bye bye!

 

 **park baek** have funnn

 

 **orange** don't forget to buy condoms while you're on your way home!

 

 **kyungsoo** jfc jongdae what for

 

 **bao** i feel like fucking him

 

 **orange** bitch who told you you're gonna top

 

 **bao** wanna fight

 

 **orange** aBsOFuCKInGLutELy

 

 **junmoney** i hope they're not fucking

 

 **junmoney** you know what? i don't give a damn anymore just go ahead and fuck

 

 **junmoney** also goodbye kyungsoo and jongin! have fun :D

 

 **sebooty** how was your date baekhyun

 

 **park baek** i'm glad you asked

 

 **orange** shit sehun why

 

 **sebooty**  i was curious

 

 **p a n d a**  now you're not anymore

 

 **park baek** shut up

 

 **park baek** it was amazing

 

 **bao** did you guys fuck

 

 **laxy hyung** minseok why are you like this

 

 **bao**  pls accept me for who i am

 

 **park baek** leT ME FUcKINg FiNISh

 

 **junmoney** minseok is kind of talkative today

 

 **park baek** motherfucker

 

 **orange** we ate brownies

 

 **unicorn**  the brownies from the fridge?

 

 **bao** yis that

 

 **unicorn** shit

 

 **p a n d a** yixing i fucking told you to not put them in the fridge

 

 **prince lu** what's wrong

 

 **junmoney** yixing.

 

 **junmoney** didn't you said you stopped?

 

 **park baek** what the fuck is happening

 

 **park baek** what's up with yixing and brownies

 

 **sebooty** LMAOOOO YIXING YOU DEAD

 

 **laxy hyung** junmyeon... stay calm...

 

 **junmoney** yixing. i need you to come into the living room.

 

 **junmoney** now.

 

 **p a n d a** you're on your own now yixing

 

 **bao** yeet what happened

 

 **bao** oo i'm coming to the living room too

 

 **orange** minseok no

 

 **junmoney** bitch everyone's going to the living room

 

 **sebooty** nope nope me and luhan's going to cofioca buh-bYE

 

 **prince lu** yea bbye

 

 **junmoney** baekhyun. wake chanyeol up. now.

 

 **park baek** no

 

 **park baek** he's tired

 

 **junmoney** baekhyun.

 

 **park baek** OKAY OKAY

 

 **p a n d a** i'm going to an appointment hahaha laters

 

 **laxy hyung** what appointment

 

 **laxy hyung** your boyfriend is about to get an ass whooping and you're leaving him? wooow

 

 **unicorn** it's fine he always does this

 

 **p a n d a** bitch i do not

 

 **unicorn** yeah suuure

 

 **junmoney** everyone to the fucking living room. now!

 

 **sebooty** ...i guess we have no choice luhan... sorry

 

 **prince lu** it's okay maybe another time

 

 **junmoney**  baekhyun. have you woken chanyeol up?

 

 **park baek** yes he's awake

 

 **happy virus** yes i'm awake

 

 **junmoney** good. no one is bringing their phones with them.

 

 **bao** woooooo junmyeon's maaad

 

 **orange** minseok you're _not_ helping

 

 **bao**  shuchh uppp imma squish yo cheeks

 

 **laxy hyung** you guys heard him. no phones!

 

 **junmoney** thank you yifan. now, everyone must leave their phones in their beds and come downstairs.

 

 **park baek** yes junmyeon...

 

 **orange** what about minseok

 

 **junmoney** he can bring his phone, he's a victim

 

 **orange** but i ate it too?

 

 **junmoney** ...fine. you can too. but why is your reaction different than him?

 

 **orange** i don't know...

 

 **junmoney** we'll talk about that downstairs.  **11:28**

 

**16:24**

 

 **nini**  guys, we're back! why's the door locked? did something happen?

 

 **kyungsoo**  guys?

 

 **bao** wddup maboiiiss

 

 **kyungsoo** whats wrong with minseok

 

 **orange** it's a long story

 

 **orange** anyways, i'll open the door

 

 **nini** where is everyone? why is it just the two of you answering?

 

 **orange** like i said, it's a long story

 

 **bao** woooOOOoOoo kaisoo is back!!! hewwo UwU

 

 **kyungsoo** something weird definitely happened.

 

 **nini** o_o


	5. laysoo's past and a broken couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just realized that i accidentally written my notes here lol oh well  
> thank you for leaving kudos! uwu also sorry for publishing so late, things have been going... well for me.

**junmoney** it's a beautiful day, isn't it?

 

 **park baek** indeed

 

 **junmoney** the birds are chirping beautifully in sync, the flowers have freshly bloomed

 

 **junmoney** the scenery is breathtaking. everything's splendid

 

 **p a n d a**  except for the fucking fact that i have to watch over yixing 24/7

 

 **kyungsoo** that was your fault

 

 **p a n d a** how is it my fault?! i wasn't the one who gets high on sugary stuff!

 

 **orange** he's your boyfriend lol you knew about his addiction too

 

 **unicorn** i'm sorry tao... i should've not placed them there... i know it's boring to watch me

 

 **p a n d a** oh no, yixing-

 

 **unicorn** you don't have to watch me, i'll be fine on my own

 

 **orange** whoops you got kicked out didn't you

 

 **p a n d a** yes

 

 **p a n d a** HE LOCKED THE DOOR TOO

 

 **park baek** tao, have you known all of yixing's habits?

 

 **p a n d a** i may have known about 70% of his habits

 

 **sebooty**  yixing's a sulky lil boy

 

 **p a n d a**  what

 

 **nini**  if he thinks he's in the way, he will not do anything

 

 **kyungsoo** in other words, youre screwed because yixing will never leave his room now.

 

 **p a n d a** that's... really cute

 

 **orange** he's sulking and you think it's cute? smh

 

 **unicorn** you guys stop it

 

 **unicorn** i am  _not_ a sulky little boy! do not use your nickname to name me.

 

 **sebooty** look he's sulking

 

 **junmoney** you're right tao, he's kind of cute

 

 **unicorn** i am  _not_ cute!!!  _not_ sulking!!!

 

 **prince lu** awweeee

 

 **unicorn** i will never come out of my room if any of you tease me again.

 

 **bao** i want brownies

 

 **orange** minseok you can't

 

 **bao** waeeeee

 

 **orange** don't you 'wae' me you know exactly why

 

 **bao** >:(((

 

 **kyungsoo** yixing... youre sulking.

 

 **unicorn** .....

 

 **unicorn** you're right. :(

 

 **sebooty** when everyone says he's sulking he protests but when kyungsoo says he's sulking he agrees

 

 **p a n d a** i am hurt

 

 **park baek** kyungsoo has a special place in yixing's heart

 

 **happy virus** uh oh jongin you got competition

 

 **nini** not really

 

 **nini** i knew kyungsoo and yixing almost got together once

 

 **park baek** wAIT WHAT FOR REAL?

 

 **sebooty** F O R R E A L ?

 

 **park baek**  fuck you sehun i finished playing p5 months ago

 

 **sebooty** yeah but took you half a year to finish

 

 **bao** wow how did that happen?

 

 **prince lu** i'm rly curious

 

 **kyungsoo** stop it guys tao might feel uncomfortable

 

 **p a n d a** dw soo i wanna know

 

 **p a n d a** yixing never tells me this stuff

 

 **unicorn** i'm really sorry :(

 

 **p a n d a** it's okay sweetie

 

 **park baek**  aight guys we goin back to highschool

 

 **orange** that's really far away

 

 **park baek** stfu you know this already bitch

 

 **bao** what

 

 **bao** you fucker you never told me that

 

 **orange** idk that???

 

 **junmoney** hey guys, really sorry to interrupt but yifan

 

 **nini** what about him

 

 **prince lu** junmyeon? i'm starting to worry now

 

 **laxy hyung** nOTHING I'M FINE

 

 **laxy hyung** i'm daijobu

 

 **sebooty** christ what a fucking weeb

 

 **park baek** are we finished here?

 

 **junmoney** no we're not

 

 **laxy hyung** yes we are

 

 **happy virus** wtf?

 

**laxy hyung has kicked junmoney from the chat**

 

 **unicorn** what?

 

 **laxy hyung** we're fine, i'm fine, don't worry

 

 **nini** you two are awfully suspicious

 

 **laxy hyung** we'll tell you later okay? idt now's the right time

 

 **kyungsoo** okay.

 

 **park baek** noW BACK TO WHAT I WAS SAYING

 

 **bao** i can't fucking wait

 

 **park baek** when we were in highschool kyungsoo and yixing didn't know each other as much as they do now

 

 **park baek** they were just normal classmates

 

 **park baek**  until the teacher paired them up for a semester project

 

 **unicorn** this is going to get so cliche i swear

 

 **p a n d a** shhh i wanna know more

 

 **unicorn** :(

 

 **p a n d a** love you bby

 

 **park baek** at first they started off as friends

 

 **park baek** they just talked, added each other's number, texted about the project

 

 **orange** then prom happened

 

 **bao** jongdae you fucker you did know

 

 **orange** sorry i swore to keep it a secret

 

 **park baek** so yeah you guys know what that means now

 

 **prince lu**  what does it mean :))))

 

 **p a n d a** yeah what does it mean

 

 **kyungsoo** yixing asked me to go to prom with him

 

 **happy virus** holy shit i wasn't expecting yixing to ask him out

 

 **kyungsoo** fuck you yeol

 

 **nini** but it is kinda unexpected

 

 **sebooty** dude both of them are like so fucking passive

 

 **p a n d a** that's what you think

 

 **nini** that's what you think

 

 **p a n d a** lol jinx

 

 **nini** lol jinx

 

 **bao** holy shit

 

 **park baek** STOP TALKIGNFDW IM NOT FINISHED

 

 **park baek** they went to prom, they had their first dance, they had their first everything basically

 

 **bao** did you two fuck?

 

 **unicorn** no! we didn't! we did  _not_ fuck! stop saying nonsense baekhyun istg

 

 **sebooty** you two had your first kiss?

 

 **kyungsoo** no we were too passive right

 

 **prince lu**  jongin your bf's a savage

 

 **nini**  i'm fully aware

 

 **park baek** after prom they literally flirt with each other shamelessly me and yeol were so uncomfortable

 

 **kyungsoo** hey fuck you

 

 **happy virus** the urge to push you two to kiss was so strong y'know

 

 **unicorn** /////

 

 **p a n d a** we broke yixing

 

 **kyungsoo** he will recover soon

 

 **orange** but when we were about to graduate they suddenly stopped talking

 

 **orange** they avoided each other

 

 **park baek** super surprised that time but i perfectly understood why now

 

 **bao** why what happened

 

 **nini** kyungsoo has like, the most homophobic parents ever

 

 **nini** n if they find out about his sexuality, they'd go crazy and even disown him

 

 **prince lu** that fucking sucks

 

 **park baek** it did, but kyungsoo had his own ways

 

 **p a n d a** and by his own ways you mean?

 

 **park baek** kyungsoo tries to change his parents' perspective about the lgbtq+

 

 **park baek** from what i've heard, his parents assumed that all lgbtq+ people are dumb, disgusting, selfish, and does not help the world at all

 

 **kyungsoo** pretty fucked up perspective dont you think

 

 **orange** dam i never knew this

 

 **park baek** so kyungsoo studied his ass off, got straight a's, got lots of jobs and helped those in need like donating to charities

 

 **nini** this is y ily

 

 **kyungsoo** ♥♥♥

 

 **sebooty** omg kyungsoo's using hearts??? that's surprising.

 

 **prince lu** he never sends hearts to any of us

 

 **kyungsoo** those are only for my jongin ya bitch

 

 **p a n d a** you two are cute n all but stfu i need to hear the ending

 

 **bao** yea so wat happened next

 

 **park baek** kyungsoo's parents are no longer homophobic and they support us! yayyie :)))

 

 **prince lu** das it? bOOOOO

 

 **happy virus** what did you think would happen? 

 

 **prince lu** idk lol

 

 **orange** i never knew you were  _that_ rich, soo

 

 **kyungsoo** no one did actualjergrtnfdj

 

 **bao** what the fUCK happenedmt o him

 

 **nini** i sat on top of him

 

 **park baek** kinky

 

**—**

 

**[ chinese fucks™ ]**

 

**britney bitch, baa baa black sheep, tol n attractive, lewdhan**

**britney bitch**  kris ya bitch

 

 **britney bitch**  wtf happened with u n suho

 

 **tol n attractive** well...

 

 **tol n attractive** we broke up.

 

 **lewdhan** you two wH A T???!/?1/

 

 **britney bitch** luhan ffs calm your tits

 

 **lewdhan** at least i have tits

 

 **britney bitch** fuck you

 

 **baa baa black sheep** can we not get sidetracked? this is more important than you two's discussion of tits.

 

 **britney** **bitch** right, sorry

 

 **lewdhan** how did that happen??

 

 **tol n attractive** remember 'whore' ?

 

 **britney bitch** of course it had to be her

 

 **lewdhan** dID YoU FuCKiNG cHEaT oN hIM??1!!1

 

 **tol n attractive** no you fucknut i would never

 

 **tol n attractive** she met junmyeon whilst he was typing his messages at the gc

 

 **tol n attractive** idk what she said to him but her words managed to convince him that i was cheating on him with _her_

 

 **tol n attractive** it's like he got brainwashed

 

 **britney bitch**  well then

 

 **britney bitch**  i'm going to bring my lovely baseball bat

 

 **baa baa black sheep** i guess i'll prepare my brewing stuff

 

 **lewdhan** i'll bring a wig

 

 **tol n attractive** for what

 

 **lewdhan** so i can punch her in the face

 

 **britney bitch** ...you just roasted yourself

 

 **baa baa black sheep** so are you planning to reconcile?

 

 **lewdhan** what does that mean

 

 **britney bitch** go back to preschool you idiot

 

 **tol n attractive** yeah, i just think we both need time to ourselves first

 

 **tol n attractive** but b4 that i'd like to clear up the misunderstanding

 

 **baa baa black sheep** i see i see

_read_

 

 **baa baa black sheep** well then what are you waiting for

 

 **tol n attractive** what?

 

 **britney bitch** he's downstairs sipping his milk

 

 **tol n attractive** ....brb

 

 **lewdhan** i love them so much i can't bear them not being together

 

 **britney bitch** same

 

 **baa baa black sheep** we just have to play the waiting game now

 

 **lewdhan** lettuce hope for the best

 

 **baa baa black sheep** e w

 

 **britney bitch** e w

 

 **britney bitch** omfg yixing we on fire

 

 **baa baa black sheep** i'm going to rest now bye

 

 **lewdhan** bye

 

 **lewdhan** wait

 

 **lewdhan** what about tao

_read_

 

 **britney bitch** FUCK

 

—

 

 **orange** so kyungsoo's like a sugar daddy but your ages are close

 

 **nini**  he's not my sugar daddy but he's my daddy :))

 

 **kyungsoo** oh my god what did you do to jongin

 

 **nini** it's not what they did, it's what _you_ did

 

 **kyungsoo** fuck;;;\\\\\

 

 **prince lu** y'all broke kyungsoo

 

 **bao** whERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO???

 

 **p a n d a** had a few things to take care of

 

 **p a n d a** y'know, chinese stuff

 

 **park baek**  oh yeah i remember luhan screaming "DONT ADD MINSEOK ON THE CHINESE FUCKS™ GROUP HES NOT CHINESE"

 

 **prince lu** fuck

 

 **park baek** why y'all gotta say that word

 

 **kyungsoo** fuckkkkk

 

 **happy virus** what happened to ksoo?

 

 **nini** nothing :3

 

 **park baek** oh my fucking g O D

 

 **park baek** stOP ChATTiNG RigHT GThiS inSTant

 

 **bao** what why

 

 **prince lu** i think jongin's... doing some stuff to kyungsoo

 

 **kyungsoo** grsdhfdgfckmwrg

 

 **happy virus** WE'LL LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE

 

 **nini** good :)


End file.
